


Taking Comfort

by Ava_now



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Kissing, Love, M/M, Smut, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: After a horrifying day at work, Sonny takes comfort in his lover, Rafael.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Taking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references the episode Institutional Fail (season 17, episode 4). Lately my fics seem to have a weird emotional theme of Sonny needing Rafael's support. I actually HC these two as needing each other and struggling against similar demons. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I so appreciate comments and kudos, and hope you enjoy!

Waking, he blinked to make sense of his surroundings; in particular, the long male form lying next to him. He sighed. He could hear the soft, steady breathing coming from his lover, and he had to admit it relaxed him. For the first time since Sonny had come through his door tonight, he was relaxed. But he knew that the worry he’d felt over Carisi’s inner self was still there, hovering; it was only temporarily at bay, and would return when Sonny awoke. Rafael found he worried quite often about Sonny’s ability to manage what he saw in the field, particularly when it came to children. Since they had been seeing each other, Rafael had come to see Sonny’s sensitive spots in a way he’d not known before. Everyone knew that Sonny had a love and respect for children, but only Rafael knew the toll that cases involving children often took on his lover. Being a man of faith, Carisi tried to use his faith to comfort him in those moments with additional attendance at mass, confession, and reading his bible. Rafael didn’t claim to understand how or why it worked for Sonny, but just respected that it did, until it didn’t. Like tonight.

Like tonight, when Carisi had shown up after a day that had required him to find and remove the body of a nine-year old from a dog cage. Rafael wasn’t about to question his boyfriend’s faith or why it wasn’t working. Once he took one glance at Sonny’s face, he pulled the other man inside with fingers tangled in the hair on the back of his head, firmly engulfed him in a kiss, and shut the door with his foot.

_Rafael kissed Sonny deeply, sweetly at first as they stood in the middle of the living room. His other hand found its place on top of Carisi’s heart, which was racing inside his chest. Sonny’s arms wrapped themselves around Rafael’s body as his head hung back and Rafael began to rein slow, gentle presses of his lips over Sonny’s jaw and his neck. “Rafael…” Sonny had choked out, tears mingling with a soft sigh._

_Rafael kissed his temple softly and whispered, “I know, honey. I know.”_

_Sonny’s body was trembling, and his hands rested on Rafael’s hips. “She was so tiny...so small…” He gulped and shook his head. “Hot. She was hot. And she smelled bad...like death. Sickness and death…” He stepped back suddenly, yanking his hands away. “Oh God, it’s all over me. Oh God. Oh God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”_

_Rafael caught him by the shoulders. “It’s okay, Sonny,” he said firmly, giving the man a solid shake, and Sonny seemed to refocus on him again. “Let’s get you a shower, okay? Come on.” Taking Carisi by the hand, he led him into the master bedroom and the en suite._

  
  


Sonny sank his tongue into Rafael’s mouth, taking time to taste and nuzzle every bit of his lips, his teeth, until Rafael tangled his own tongue with his lover’s. “Need,” he moaned hungrily, “need more of you...all of you…” His hands ran firmly up and down Rafael’s body, taking in each inch of skin as though he needed it to survive before pulling Rafael over to the bed and easing him down once again.

Rafael reached up, tangling his fingers in Sonny’s hair and pulling his entirety down to cover him. “Sonny...my cielo…” he murmured softly as he lay soft kisses across Sonny’s jaw and slowly twisted a nipple. “You’re all right, baby.” He felt Sonny’s hand gently cupping his balls, then massaging, before reaching for both of their cocks. A low groan escaped both men as Sonny rubbed their erections roughly. A moment later, Sonny pulled Rafael on top of him, then tugged Rafael’s chest hair slowly and randomly.

“Rafi.” The voice was low, thick, heavy, but Rafael made himself look into Sonny’s eyes anyway. “Please make it go away for now. Just now. Just love me. Please.”

Rafael’s heart grew tight in his chest; before he realized it, his mouth was over Sonny’s again, kissing with the fervor of a man afraid to lose the love in his arms. Sonny was strong, Rafael knew; but he also knew of the gentle heart that lay under the detective’s figurative suit of armor. 

His eyes met Sonny’s for a long moment before he closed them, then proceeded to place soft bites along the jawline of Sonny’s face, tasting the saltiness of skin and tears as he went. Trailing his tongue along the outline of his lover’s ear, Rafael tapped Sonny’s lips with his index and middle finger until Sonny opened and sucked the fingers in with slow deliberation. A moment later Rafael pulled them away, and as he nipped a light bruise onto Sonny’s collarbone, he slid one sloppily wet finger into Sonny’s ass. A low moan met his ears as he began to massage. “Like that, corazon? More of that?” He blew lightly into Sonny’s ear as his second finger joined the first. “Don’t worry, love. I’m going to take you apart.”

Sonny allowed Rafael to maneuver him over, his belly against the bed, and he bent his knees to allow Rafael to penetrate him more fully. “More, baby,” he moaned, getting lost in the feeling of his lover’s manipulations. “So good...oh, so good.” Rafael nipped at Sonny’s shoulder as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching him in preparation. The thought of being buried inside of him, feeling his heat and hearing his pleasure, shot blood straight to his erection, and Rafael ground himself against the bed briefly as he licked a slow line from shoulder to spine. He suddenly heard Sonny’s whine for more, and he reached over to his nightstand drawer with his free hand and retrieved the lube. Withdrawing his fingers, he drizzled them liberally before reinserting two. Sonny groaned loudly. “More, baby,” he said, and tried to push himself more fully against the fingers penetrating him. Carefully, Rafael slid in a third.

“Like that?” Rafael murmured, nipping Sonny’s back as his fingers rotated. “You like that, honey? Like my fingers inside of you?” He bit the soft flesh of Sonny’s hip as he heard an unintelligible groan. “Mmhmm.” He licked over the bite and continued to flex his fingers. “You’re ready for my cock, aren’t you? Ready for my cock to be all you think about, all you feel, all you need?” Sonny continued to moan wordlessly as Rafael withdrew his fingers and positioned himself behind his lover. Taking handfuls of Sonny’s ass, he squeezed and massaged. “I love your ass. Can’t wait to be inside of you...gonna take you to heaven, sweetheart. Gonna bury so deep in you…” he lined himself up, “bounce you on my dick--” he slid in gently before pushing straight through and bottoming out. Sonny cried out in pleasure. “God, you’re heaven, Sonny. Feel so good. Make me so fucking hot.” He pulled back carefully, then drove himself back in completely. Sonny moaned again. “You love it as much as I do, don’t you, baby? Love taking my cock like this, so deep. Love feeling it into next week, don’t you?” Rafael began to thrust fast and deep, and Sonny gasped with each press in, each barely-there brush against his prostate. 

Sonny was exactly where he wanted to be, lost in the pleasure of it all, of Rafael’s sweet yet dirty language, of the thick cock stroking past his prostate, of the feel of his lover’s body covering and owning his. His senses were obliterated with Rafael--the smell and taste and feel of Rafael, the sound and sight of sex with him--and all he wanted was more. He felt his stomach tighten and shivers ran up and down his spine in response to the trace of Rafael’s fingers, up and down, over and over.

“Sonny,” he heard as Rafael’s arms encircled him, one under his armpits and the other around his waist. “Here...up…” and he was being hoisted to his knees. He reached forward and grabbed onto the headboard as he felt Rafael thrust deeply again.

“Fuck!” he cried, and he felt a pinch on his nipple, then a hand encircling his cock. He spread his knees farther, allowing Rafael even deeper, and pressed his forehead against his fist on the headboard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...God, don’t stop.” Opening his eyes, he could see Rafael’s hand flying furiously over his cock in rhythm to the cock thrusting inside of him. His lover’s body was slick with sweat against him, and he could hear Rafael grunting softly along with his own gasps and moans.

His body tightened suddenly, beyond all return, and he arched, feeling pleasure shoot through every inch of him. In the back of his mind, he felt a sharp bite against his neck and heard a long moan. As he began to come back to himself, he felt Rafael’s body pressed tightly against him and his forehead on his shoulder.

Rafael felt Sonny lean over and kiss his temple; he gently withdrew from Sonny’s body and helped to ease him back to the bed. Leaning down, he kissed Sonny softly, then headed to the bathroom to clean up. He returned a few moments later with a wet rag, wiping Sonny clean. Sonny reached to cup his cheek, and Rafael smiled gently back at him. “You’re going to be okay,” he promised. “Sleep, sweetheart.”

And that’s what they had done for the last few hours, warm and comfortable against each other. Rafael thought for a moment now, how initially Sonny’s honesty and willingness to bare his weaknesses used to scare him. After all, it was terrifying for Rafael to consider sharing his own weaknesses. Those were the spots that took you down. Those were the ways your enemies destroyed you. But somewhere, somehow, in this time that they had been dating, Rafael had come to respect Sonny’s openness, even when it sometimes felt needy. Truthfully, they both had needs. The only initial difference had been that Sonny had been willing to admit that from the beginning.

Rafael reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind Sonny’s ear. Sonny, who knew about Alex Munoz being his first lover; who knew about Yelena Munoz being his first love; who knew about his father’s drunken rages at him and his mother’s disapproval of him. Sonny, who knew about Rafael’s disapproval of himself, the secret he’d hidden the deepest of all. It had taken time, but the trust they had built was greater than any he’d ever experienced, and Rafael knew that Sonny would care for and protect him as much as he cared for and protected Sonny.

Sonny shifted in his sleep, mumbling softly, and Rafael brushed his lips across Sonny’s wrist. In the morning, they’d talk, and Sonny would use his coping strategies. Rafael would still worry some, but they’d continue on in this life comforting one another. And God, weren’t they lucky to have that?


End file.
